Jumin Han VS Sick Day
by The.Letter.L
Summary: When Jumin wakes up feeling under the weather, MC decides to take action.


It was still early in the morning. The warmth of the sheet made it nearly impossible to move once MC stirred awake. Immediately, they could sense that something was…off. MC rolled around to her alarm clock to catch the time, just to see how much longer they could get away with sleeping in. A flush of relief came over them because it was only 6:17am. MC just rolled back over and out of instinct reached for their husband to cuddle them back to sleep. That is when MC noticed something was odd.

It was after 6am, and usually Jumin wakes up and is in the shower, or at least out by now. MC raised herself to see if maybe the alarm simply didn't go off. Seeing how MC didn't want Jumin to be late, she simply nudged his shoulder with enough force to wake him.

"Jumin, honey you are going to be late for work" MC's words came out as dryly as one's first words of the day would be, that is when MC noticed something else odd. His shirt was soaked. Jumin began to stir and turned to his wife, his hair clung to his forehead also. Uh oh…MC took this chance to place a hand on his as she suspected. With that, Jumin opened his eyes and smiled a bit to his wife.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" he asked, MC looked on worried and carefully moved the hair from his head.

"I did…how did you sleep?" MC asked back, hoping it was just hot in the bed. Jumin sat up slowly.

"Admittedly, I had a hard time…I thought I could sleep in a while longer." He managed to speak as he slowly sat up. MC took the chance to come up behind her husband and wrap her arms around him, as if to keep him from leaving the bed.

"Jumin, you are burning up." she spoke resting her chin on the nape of his neck.

"I will be fine, if I take a shower now I will make it to work on time." he said, not really forcing himself free from MC's grasp. MC didn't care for that response, but she could not blame him for wanting a shower.

"Fine…but before you go let me take your temperature…okay?" MC asked in a sweet voice, a voice she knew it was hard for him to resist. He then brushed his hand through his hair as he nodded and MC released him. Jumin was moving slow, not in his usual cool stride but as if he was having a hard time waking up. As soon as she knew Jumin was busy, she took action.

MC took her phone and called Jaehee while walking toward the living room part of the penthouse. Nibbling on her thumb as she waited for Jaehee to pick up, and when she she just began to pace.

"Good morning Jaehee!" MC started.

"Good morning MC, may I ask why you called me so early?" she asked, as if she herself was jut not waking up.

"I am so sorry if I woke you, I think that Jumin is sick." MC hesitated. There was a short pause over the line.

"…I see. Well there is a bug going around the office." Jaehee sighed. "Do I tak it that Mr. Han will not be going into work today?" she asked.

"…that is the problem…I am going to try to get him to stay home…I don't want him to get worse." MC paced even more with worry, and Jaehee must have sensed that as a light chuckle was heard over the line.

"If there is anyone who can do that, it would be you. Alright then…I will let Mr. Han know as well as reschedule all of his meetings for today." Jaehee continued. MC smiled.

"Thank you so much…I will make sure Jumin gives you an extra 2 days vacation" MC promised before hanging up. At that moment MC heard a coughing fit coming from the bedroom. A heavy sigh and walking back to the room, MC saw Jumin had taken a shower, only to dry off and be half way dressed and sprawled back out on the bed. MC no longer needed to check his temperature…she knew he was out of it. "Feel better honey?" she asked a bit worried, knowing the answer before she laid beside him. With the light now on, and the residue of last's nights fatigue washed away, MC could see just how bad Jumin looked. His cheeks where flushed and he had bags under his eyes, then he looked back to her she saw his eyes were a bit red.

"I am, just very tried. I don't think I will push myself at work today," Jumin began as he laid there a while longer. "…keep to myself in my office when I can…" MC decided to take charge.

"You won't be going to work…honey you are very clearly sick." she said moving the hair from his face once again. "Let me get some fresh pajama's for you and just go back to bed?" MC said getting up before he could object.

"MC, you know I cannot miss work." he tried to protest, sitting up very slowly. "I really am alright. Please do not worry." he said with his typical sweet smile. God that made MC's knees weak, but not today.

"You have 2 options Mr. Han…" MC began, "You could either stay home…with me and let me take care of this sickness, or you can leave me and be miserable at work all day." she stated, holding the clean pair of pajama's in front of Jumin as a sign that he needed to pick option 1. It took a while, but Jumin leaned over in defeat, his usual calm and collected facade had fallen. he slumped over, using his knees for support.

"Well…if Mrs. Han wants me to stay home…I guess I have no choice today." He said looking up, his expression softened and the fatigue took back over. In a way, MC saw this as a victory and a loss. She gave a small kiss on his head, and then noticed he didn't even dry his head properly. She gave him the clean pajama's and then went to fetch a dry towel. After he got dressed back into his sleeping clothes, she crawled behind him on the bed and began to dry his head.

"Thank you Jumin." MC spoke softly. It took no longer than a minute or drying before she felt his weight fall back on her. She noticed he had his eyes were closed, he was either relaxed or asleep.

"…maybe being at home with you taking care of me won't be so bad.." he mumbled while MC continued to play with his hair.


End file.
